Caffeine
by Earl Cherry
Summary: song-fic milik Yang Yeoseob oppa. sorry kalau absurd... with main cast: Park Chanyeol


"**Another Caffeine Story; Chanyeol Ver."**

**.**

Inspired by "Caffeine – Yeoseob BEAST"

.

.

.

.

_**It's late, I need to sleep and I already counted all the sheep in my head  
In order to fall asleep somehow, I showered again  
I keep drawing your face out on the ceiling and when I close my eyes,  
A book with the story of our ended love opens**_

.

.

Aish… mandi malam—yang hampir tengah malam—memang terasa sangat dingin. Apalagi di penghujung musim gugur seperti ini. Bisakah kalian membayangkan—merasakan—nya? Atau kalian pernah mengalaminya? Uh-uh, sangat tidak enak kan? Tapi bagiku, inilah rutinitasku hampir tiap malam menjelang tidur. Aneh memang, tapi hanya dengan mandi malam, aku jadi bisa cepat tertidur.

Kuputuskan untuk segera merebahkan tubuh lelahku ke ranjang saat ku rasa air di rambutku sudah agak berkurang. Perlahan-lahan, kucoba menutup mata untuk menemui sang Dewi Mimpi di alamnya. Namun sepertinya, Sang Dewi enggan bertemu denganku cepat-cepat. Kubuka kembali mataku yang akhirnya hanya memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamarku. Hingga sesuatu itu menyapaku kembali. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak kuharapkan.

.

"_Oppa, let's break up.."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Even after you left, you torture me like this  
How did I become this miserable?  
What did I do wrong?**_

_**Why did we even break up? I don't know**_

_._

_._

_Flashback_

Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk bercerita sontak mengalihkan pandanganku padamu. Apa maksudmu? Putus?

"Putus? Haha, leluconmu sangat lucu chagiya. Haha, tapi ini kan bukan 1 April, kenapa kau memberikan leluconmu sekarang?" Kataku sedikit getir. Kulihat kau sedikit mencibir perkataanku barusan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menganggap semua hal di dunia ini sebagai lelucon, huh?" katamu datar. "Mungkin hubungan kita juga kau anggap lelucon.." Tuhan, apa ini? kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

"Aniya. Selama ini aku benar-benar serius denganmu. Bahkan aku sudah membawamu ke orangtua ku. Aku ju.."

"Cukup Park Chanyeol..!" potongmu cepat."Aku hanya ingin ini semua berakhir. Titik." Kulihat kau bangkit sesegera mungkin dari dudukmu.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyaku setelah aku berhasil menggenggam sebelah tanganmu. Namun bukan jawaban yang ku dapat, melainkan sentakan keras dari tanganmu hingga genggamanku akhirnya terlepas. Setelah itu, bunyi lonceng kecil di atas pintu masuk café berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa kau telah meninggalkan café ini—dengan bahagia.

_Flashback end_

.

.

Aku tersenyum miris. Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan yang susah payah kami bangun—karena pada dasarnya orangtua kami tidak terlalu setuju—harus kandas hari itu juga. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, sampai sekarangpun, aku belum mengetahui alasan kenapa ia memutuskanku. Dan mungkin hal itulah yang sampai sekarang membuatku merasa sangat tersiksa.

"Kau tahu, aku masih tersiksa karenamu,.." Gumamku lirih.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cause you're like caffeine, I can't fall asleep all night  
My heart keeps racing and again, I hate you  
Like caffeine, I try to stay away  
I try to forget about you but I can't do it, I can't help it**_

.

.

Kubuka mataku dengan malas. Setelah sebagian nyawaku terkumpul, kulirikkan mataku ke arah meja nakas sebelah ranjangku. Sial, jam 8 lebih. Segera saja kusambar handuk yang sedari tadi malam tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan—yang hampir berlari—menuju kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah bodoh." Makiku pada diriku sendiri. Ya, aku harus cepat. Hari ini kelasku dimulai pukul 9. Dan pastinya, aku tidak mau hari ini berakhir dengan tugas makalah karena aku terlambat mendudukkan pantatku di kelas.

.

.

Cafetaria

Di sinilah aku sekarang di cafetaria kampus bersama dengan sahabatku, Kris. Untunglah tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya—dan mobilnya—di jalan. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan sekarang aku sedang berhadapan dengan setumpuk buku perpustakaan, bukan dengan segelas _ice coffee _di tangan.

"Semalam kau 'berkabut' lagi?" tanya Kris. Kudongakkan kepalaku dari gelas _ice coffee_ku lalu dengan lesu, ku anggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ya, hanya dia yang tahu apa masalahku. Hanya dia yang kuceritakan tentang 'penyiksaan' yang ku alami hingga membuatku 'berkabut' tiap malam. Hingga pada pagi setelahnya, dia bersedia menjadi sedikit cahaya yang menuntunku agar tidak terlalu terpuruk. Jangan salah paham. Dia melakukannya karena kami adalah sahabat dari kecil.

"Tak bisakah kau melupakannya?" suaranya yang berat membuyarkan lamunanku dan menarikku untuk kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Cih, bahkan kau baru saja melamun." Cibirnya. "Kau bahkan bukan seperti Chanyeol yang aku kenal." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau tahu pasti apa jawabanku untuk semua pertanyaanmu tadi, Kris." Jawabku lemas.

Aku tidak bisa, bahkan tidak pernah bisa menghapus semua memori tentangnya. Berbagai cara telah kutempuh, saran-saran dari Kris pun juga telah kulakukan. Namun hasilnya, sama saja. Sosok itu masih "menyapa" dengan sangat nyata. Sosoknya yang hanya ada di memoriku, seakan kembali menampakkan senyumnya untukku. Senyum bahagianya yang pertama kali aku dapatkan setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Hello Park Chanyeol.." kata Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Aish… Kau melamun lagi.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Each time I breath, I miss you  
When I think that we're living under the same sky, I go crazier  
Though I'm like this, I can't let you go  
I see that couple fighting outside my window  
They look like us in the past and tears well up  
Look, don't do that and just hug her  
Look at me, how do I look right now?**_

.

.

Arghhh… Ku acak suraiku frustasi. Kenapa aku harus tersiksa seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Kris yang dengan mudahnya bangkit setelah dicampakkan? Kenapa? Arghhhh

Kuputuskan untuk membuka jendela kamarku. Mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan angin sore yang membelai lembut seluruh kulitku. Membuatku—dengan sendirinya—memejamkan mataku damai.

"Aishhh, Molla.." teriak seseorang di bawah sana. Ku buka mataku dan mencari asal suara yang terdengar menyentak tadi. Di bawah sana, terlihat dua orang sedang saling berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih. Dan tengah adu mulut.

Hey, Man! Jangan bertengkar dengannya. Cepat minta maaf padanya agar dia tidak marah padamu. Jangan membuatnya mengucapkan kata yang bisa membuatmu menjadi sepertiku. Menjadi seperti _zombie_ yang mengharap pada ruang hampa di sekitarnya. Menyedihkan bukan? Jadi berhentilah meneriakinya dengan kata-kata kasar dan peluk dia seerat mungkin selagi kau bisa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can't you give me a chance to hold onto you?  
Our relationship wasn't something that could end so easily  
Or am I mistaken?  
Why did we even break up? I don't know**_

.

.

Aku merenung dalam kamarku sore ini. Lagi-lagi mencari alasan yang sekiranya mampu membuatmu memutuskanku. Lama ku menatap matahari senja dari dalam kamar, namun tetap saja aku merasa tidak ada hal yang salah dengan hubungan kita. Tidak ada kesalahan yang berarti. Hingga emasnya langit terganti oleh kelam, aku tetap tidak bergeming dengan satu pikiran. Kenapa kau memutuskan ini semua. Padahal kita sama-sama tahu bahwa hubungan ini tidak mudah untuk berakhir. Kadang aku berharap bahwa hari itu hanyalah sebuah _April Mop _yang datang terlalu awal, hingga mungkin aku tidak akan melewatkan hari-hariku dengan sia-sia. Dan mungkin saja aku masih bisa menggenggam tanganmu atau bahkan memelukmu hangat di senja sore seperti ini. Tapi itu hanya anganku. Ya, Anganku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Even though I hate you like this  
When I think about the times we were together, I smile  
Maybe I don't want to forget you  
Yes, I don't want to forget you  
I want to cherish you**_

.

.

"_Oppa, makanlah yang banyak, eoh? Aku tidak mau kau jadi seperti tiang bendera dan jadi bahan ejekan teman-teman kampusmu."_

"_Tenanglah. Selama masih ada kau, aku yakin aku tidak akan jadi tiang bendera. Karena pasti setiap hari kau akan membawakanku _bentou_ buatanmu. Benar kan?"_

"_Ya. Bukan hanya membawakan _bentou_, tapi juga menyuapi bayi besar sepertimu. Hahhh, bahkan adikku saja sudah tidak minta untuk disuapi…"_

"_Haha, itu karena aku ingin mendapatkan seluruh perhatianmu. Kan aku hanya bisa melakukannya saat kita berdua, iya kan?"_

.

.

Aku tersenyum mengingat percakapan kecil itu. Percakapan yang hangat, yang selalu mengalir saat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama sekedar untuk makan siang. Hah, rasanya aku benar-benar sangat bodoh. Meskipun aku membencinya, tapi aku akan selalu tersenyum mengingat memori-memori kecil kami. Entahlah, sepertinya aku tak ingin melupakannya. Biarlah kenangan-kenangan kecil itu melangkah bersamaku menyusur masa depan tanpa kehadirannya. Dan kuharap, kau juga tak melupakannya, My Love...

.

.

~Finish~

**.**

**.**

**E/N: Fic pertama... hehe...**

**Kurang memuaskan? Silakan hubungi Chanyeol...#lho?**

**Btw, Thanks udah nyempetin baca... Gamsahamnida...**


End file.
